


Coincidences

by gokuderpules



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Historians, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mystery, Paris (City)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Историк Юри Катсуки случайно видит на улицах современного Парижа мужчину, как две капли воды похожего на Виктора Никифорова, путешественника-авантюриста, жившего в XIX веке.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Моему солнышку Юри и паблику "(Виктури)анская эпоха" (https://vk.com/viktorianskayaepoha).
> 
> Работа написана на второй этап конкурса AU по ключу: Листая твои фото в альбомах // ветхость 
> 
> Прекрасный арт от CrowneDjesteR: https://pp.userapi.com/c837539/v837539050/60357/ezWWXcm4U4I.jpg

Квартал Марэ явно был не лучшим местом для вечерней прогулки. Улицы были узкими, тёмными, на некоторых не было даже фонарей, а дома, ещё в каком-то восемнадцатом веке казавшиеся парижанам настоящими дворцами, теперь нависали над головой унылыми серыми глыбами, так, что не видно было даже мансард. И ведь, казалось бы, центр города, два шага шагни — и выйдешь на вечно запруженную людьми Риволи, или на набережную Сены, где приглашающе светят разноцветными фонарями туристические кораблики. Но нет, Юри обязательно нужно было забрести именно в эти места, где страшно оборачиваться на каждый шорох, даже если ты не робкого десятка.

Юри оторвался от спасительных гугл-карт и поднял голову. Маскарон над потёртой деревянной дверью выглядел как-то слишком пугающе — то ли Медуза Горгона, то ли… ну нет, лицо было какое-то слишком мужское, да и на подбородке виднелись полустёртые остатки курчавой бороды. По сторонам от чудовищного маскарона неопределённого пола реяли флаги Франции и Евросоюза, и надписи «TRIBUNAL ADMINISTRATIFF» под ними разрешали последние сомнения. Да, это был именно он, дом №5 по улице Жуи, в котором Виктор Никифоров провёл свои последние годы.

Юри достал фотоаппарат, щёлкнул пару раз — наверняка в сети таких фотографий пруд пруди, но пусть будут и у него для полноты картины. Теперь он хотя бы знает, как сюда дойти, а завтра, может быть, на его письмо ответит секретарь окружного суда, и ему, как историку, разрешат хотя бы осмотреть дом. Если очень повезёт, то, может, ему даже позволят заглянуть в местные архивы или дадут наводку, где можно найти хоть что-то о жизни Никифорова в Париже, и тогда работу можно будет считать завершённой. Собранная из обрывков информации биография этого невероятного человека наконец-то обретёт законченный вид, и её можно будет представить сначала учёным кругам, а затем и широкой публике — ведь даже среди историков лишь единицы знают о его существовании…

Где-то за спиной раздались шаги и тихое бормотание, и Юри на автомате вжал голову в плечи и прикрыл ладонью барсетку с документами и кошельком — его неоднократно предупреждали, что в Париже не совсем всё благополучно по части криминала. Стараясь делать вид, что он просто любуется малоинтересным фасадом, Юри осторожно скосил глаза на стоявшего рядом с ним человека — и обомлел. Он попытался проморгаться, яростно тряхнул головой, даже, забыв, что в квартале Марэ лучше не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, похлопал себя по щекам, но наваждение упорно не исчезало.

Мужчина, стоявший от него в двух шагах, на преступника совершенно не походил, и содержимое барсетки Юри его не просто не интересовало — он, похоже, даже понятия не имел о её существовании. Он внимательно разглядывал фасад дома 5 по улице Жуи, будто вокруг ничего, кроме этого дома, не было — ни машин, ни редких прохожих, ни даже Юри, который, к своему стыду, уже совершенно забыл о предосторожности и просто пялился на незнакомца во все глаза. И дело было не в том, что незнакомец был необыкновенно хорош собой, хотя этого невозможно было не заметить, и Юри едва не поймал себя на мысли, что готов часами любоваться этим человеком без устали. Но нет, дело было в другом, совсем в другом.

Светлые, почти серебристые волосы и бледная кожа незнакомца в сумерках отливали каким-то мистическим голубоватым светом, и сам он казался не земным человеком, а пришельцем откуда-то из мира иного, хоть и был одет вполне по-современному — джинсы и полосатый свитер. Юри расслышал, как он тихо пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и не поверил своим ушам. Русскую речь он узнал безошибочно, — в конце концов, он хоть и был японцем, но русской историей плотно занимался уже несколько лет и язык знал как минимум неплохо, — но… как? Юри всю жизнь считал себя материалистом и в мистику не верил, но сейчас разум просто отказывался давать происходящему хоть сколько-нибудь рациональное объяснение. Может быть, если бы Юри увидел этого человека в другом месте, он бы воспринял это как забавное совпадение, но здесь, именно на этой улице, именно напротив дома, принадлежавшего раньше Виктору Никифорову… нет, это не могло быть просто случайностью.

Незнакомец был не просто похож на Виктора Никифорова. Юри за время своего исследования успел изучить единственный сохранившийся дагерротип с его изображением до мельчайших деталей, и сейчас был готов поклясться, что видит перед собой Виктора Никифорова собственной персоной.

Незнакомец вдруг развернулся и направился в сторону улицы Риволи, по-прежнему Юри не замечая, и тот, не раздумывая ни секунды, пошёл за ним следом. В толпе на Риволи было легко затеряться, но, к счастью, незнакомец был довольно высоким, и спутать его светлую шевелюру с чьей-нибудь ещё было невозможно. Он шёл не торопясь, иногда оглядываясь по сторонам, пока Юри прятался за спинами других прохожих в надежде, что его не заметят. Люди то и дело оглядывались на незнакомца, возле башни Сен-Жак с ним даже попыталась завязать разговор какая-то нетрезвая темнокожая девица, которой он отвечал со спокойной, вежливой улыбкой. Похоже, призраком он казался только Юри, остальные воспринимали его как обычного человека, но менее странной ситуация от этого не становилась. Ещё в самом начале своего пути, в 1830-е годы, будущий великий авантюрист, а тогда ещё беглый рекрут Витька Никифоров ездил по российской глубинке, представляясь едва ли не новым графом Калиостро и утверждая, помимо всего прочего, что ему никак не меньше трёхсот лет; и сейчас, видя его воочию в толпе обычных парижан, Юри был готов поверить, что так оно и было на самом деле.

Возле Лувра людей стало настолько много, что Юри едва не потерял незнакомца из виду, но вскоре знакомая светлая макушка вынырнула из толпы на пересечении с проспектом Опера. Они шли, наверное, минут сорок, и к тому времени, когда незнакомец вдруг резко свернул на улицу Комартен, кругом уже давно стемнело — к счастью, здесь были хотя бы неоновые вывески и фонари уличных кафешек, и можно было не бояться потерять его в темноте. Остановившись напротив одного из многочисленных отелей, незнакомец оглянулся по сторонам — Юри испуганно замер, спрятавшись за ближайшим рекламным столбом. Ничего подозрительного вокруг себя вроде бы не заметив (по крайней мере, Юри на это очень надеялся), незнакомец по-дружески поздоровался с портье и скрылся в дверях отеля.

Выглянув из-за рекламного столба, Юри подошёл к крыльцу отеля, внимательно рассматривая золотые буквы над входом:

_«Hôtel Saint Petersbourg»._

***

Юри выбрался из архива уставший, но донельзя довольный — то чувство, которое знакомо лишь настоящим энтузиастам своего дела, и историкам в особенности. Мир представлялся ему светлым, дружелюбным, и прекрасным, с какой стороны ни посмотри; казавшийся скучным накануне фасад дома на улице Жуи сейчас, на взгляд Юри, был просто прелестен, а садик, выходивший на улицу Нонен д’Иер, и вовсе не поддавался ни одному восторженному описанию. Он уже исписал целый блокнот, аккуратно пересканировал себе все документы, которые было разрешено сканировать, подпольно снял на телефон те, которые сканировать было нельзя, и уже предвкушал, как в гостинице, уже чуть отдохнув, проветрив голову и хорошо поужинав, вновь займётся своими изысканиями…

— Месье!

Юри от неожиданности едва не выронил из рук телефон. Не узнать этот голос было невозможно — и, действительно, вчерашний незнакомец стоял, вальяжно облокотившись на садовую ограду, и внимательно смотрел прямо на него. Юри теперь мог разглядеть его в мельчайших деталях, лишний раз убеждаясь, что, если бы он увидел это лицо на фотографии полуторавековой давности, он бы без тени сомнения решил, что это и есть Виктор Никифоров. Совпадало всё — разрез глаз, форма губ, высота лба и очертания высоких скул, даже причёски были чем-то похожи; а глаза — теперь Юри видел это совершенно отчётливо — были необыкновенного оттенка, бирюзовые с ярко-ярко-синими искорками.

— Вам… чем-нибудь помочь? — Реплика Юри получилась какой-то испуганной, да и кто на его месте не испугался бы? Наверное, на него бы смотрели, как на сумасшедшего, если бы он решил кому-нибудь рассказать об этом. Да что там, он и сам ещё пару дней назад думал бы, что только с сумасшедшим могло бы приключиться такое — чтобы человек, живший в девятнадцатом веке, преследовал его уже два дня подряд?

— Да, пожалуй, — незнакомец подошёл к нему, и вид у него был пугающе серьёзный; поперечные морщины на лбу чуть старили его красивое лицо. — Боюсь показаться невежливым, месье, но будет очень любезно с Вашей стороны, если Вы всё-таки расскажете мне, что всё это значит.

— Хотел бы я и сам это знать, — в сердцах вырвалось у Юри, и он тут же испуганно осёкся, стыдясь собственных нечаянных слов.

— В смысле? — Незнакомец посмотрел на него с настолько искренним недоумением, что Юри невольно почувствовал себя круглым дураком.

— Н-наверное, я просто обознался, — тихо произнёс он, пряча глаза и надеясь, что недоразумение как-нибудь разрешится само собой. — Вас же зовут не Виктор Никифоров, верно?

Незнакомец, кажется, начинал понемногу злиться.

— Месье, если я Вам нужен, то по какому вопросу? И если Вы знаете моё имя, то почему бы Вам не обратиться ко мне напрямую, а не преследовать меня отсюда до самой улицы Комартен? И не думайте, что я вчера Вас не заметил!

Юри схватился за голову, проверяя, не подскочила ли у него температура. По крайней мере, голова у него однозначно шла кругом, а мозг был готов вскипеть не только в переносном, но и, — если окажется, что у него всё-таки подскочила температура, — в самом буквальном смысле.

— Бред, бред, бред, — пробормотал он про себя, но призрак Виктора Никифорова не просто не хотел исчезать, но и, похоже, находился буквально в одном шаге от звонка в психушку или в полицию. — Этого не может быть, этого просто не может быть, если Вы — Виктор Никифоров, Вы же должны были умереть в 1904 году…

— Что?!

— А что ещё я могу подумать?! — не выдержал Юри, которого уже начинала бить мелкая дрожь. — Послушайте, — он, сам того не заметив, перескочил на русский, — я клянусь Вам, что я не сумасшедший и сам до недавнего времени не верил в мистику, но что бы Вы сами подумали на моём месте? Я бы и сам не поверил, если бы кто-то мне рассказал, что человек со старого дагерротипа из Исторического музея ходит по современному Парижу, говорит на русском языке и обретается возле дома, в котором сам жил сто двадцать лет назад! Серьёзно, ещё немного, и я решу, что те россказни крестьянам Пензенской губернии, будто Вы родились при царе Иване Грозном — это правда, а Вы меня просто держите за дурака и…

Он замолчал, пытаясь отдышаться и с опозданием осознавая, что его пламенная речь уж точно могла бы служить Виктору (если его действительно так звали) веским поводом отправить его в психбольницу. Однако тот, похоже, не собирался никуда звонить — просто стоял, о чём-то напряжённо размышляя.

— Послушайте, — быстро проговорил он, видя, что Юри уже практически в полуобморочном состоянии, — как насчет того, чтобы рассказать друг другу всё по порядку в спокойной обстановке, за чашечкой кофе? Я заметил одну милую уличную кафешку здесь, недалеко… Пойдёмте, пойдёмте, — он подхватил Юри под руки и осторожно повёл в сторону кафе, и тот беспрекословно подчинился, понимая, что если он не выяснит всё прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, то окончательно сойдет с ума.

***

— Вот, смотрите, — Юри, придвинувшись к Виктору поближе, увеличил фотографию на экране планшета. — Это не фотошоп, не подделка, это подлинный дагерротип 1843 года. Его существование могут подтвердить и Марианна Александровна, хранитель архива Исторического музея, и Мария Васильевна, мой научный руководитель, и специалисты по девятнадцатому веку, с которыми я сотрудничал… Я не взял его с собой, потому что у дагерротипов особый режим хранения, но, надеюсь, Вы мне поверите на слово, — он вновь стушевался, боясь, что рассказанного будет недостаточно, и что Виктор по-прежнему будет считать его безумцем — почему-то это пугало его сильнее, чем перспектива загреметь в чужой стране в психиатрическую лечебницу. Они уже успели познакомиться и, так как кофе был лишь предлогом, выпить по бокальчику красного вина, которое Виктор заказал практически с порога, не слушая возражений и мотивируя свои действия тем, что Юри был очень бледен.

— Действительно, одно лицо, — подтвердил он, внимательно рассматривая лицо мужчины на фотографии. — Так Вы говорите, он был мошенником?

— Ну… Можно сказать и так, хотя я даже не могу назвать его преступником, это был скорее такой… благородный жулик, как у О’Генри. Вот, — Юри перелистнул фотографию, — паи акционерного общества «Никифоров, Сукин и сыновья». Вот основанная им гостиница «Бахус и Морфей», до сих пор существующая в центре Екатеринбурга. Вот — представляете? — поддельный паспорт с датой рождения «1689» и фальшивой подписью Петра Великого…

— Остроумный был человек, ничего не скажешь, — заметил Виктор.

— Остроумный, изобретательный и… просто невероятный, на самом деле. О нём надо не статьи писать, а приключенческие романы. Когда его объявили в розыск, он бежал из России через Польшу, спрятавшись в ящике из-под «Вдовы Клико». Затем он объявился в Вюртемберге, где произвёл на местное общество впечатление настоящего русского светского льва и просто очень богатого человека, и оттуда начал своё большое турне по Европе. Полиция просто не могла за ним угнаться, пока они добрались до Вюртемберга, он был уже в Будапеште, пока они бросились искать его в Будапеште, он уже уехал в Лондон… Причём, самое удивительное, его махинации вовсе не мешали ему быть в обществе на самом хорошем счету, он умудрялся оставаться жуликом с кристально чистой репутацией, и только в 1851 году, когда русская жандармерия направила требование о розыске Виктора Никифорова во все европейские столицы, он спешно уехал и затаился в Османской империи. Там его след и обрывается вплоть до 1874 года, когда он, уже зрелый человек, приобрёл в Париже особняк на улице Жуи и начал собирать коллекцию искусства, став одним из первых маршанов, поддержавших Салон Отверженных. Он покупал картины у импрессионистов и даже Ван Гога, будто знал наперёд, как высоко эти картины будут цениться в будущем…

— Откуда Вы всё это знаете? — спросил Виктор, и Юри показалось, что он выглядит скорее озадаченным, чем удивлённым.

— Из частных писем, дневников, официальных документов. В архивах на самом деле сохранилось не так мало, просто этим никто ещё не занимался, — объяснил Юри. — Просто информация слишком разрозненная, потому что Никифоров постоянно находился в пути, и я пять месяцев ездил по России и по Европе, чтобы собрать все сведения воедино.

Виктор задумчиво потёр подбородок.

— М-да, ситуация, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — В следующий раз надо будет всё-таки озаботиться псевдонимом, прежде чем что-то затевать…

Юри обомлел. Он из последних сил надеялся, что просто понял всё неправильно, что просто ещё недостаточно хорошо знает русский язык и, возможно, что-то просто не так перевёл, но тут Виктор заговорил снова.

— Послушайте, я даже не знаю, что делать, — взгляд бирюзовых глаз рассеянно скользил по лицу Юри, и тот вновь испуганно замер, окончательно перестав что-либо понимать. — Наверное, мне, по-хорошему, следовало бы Вас убить за то, что Вы слишком много знаете, но это как-то неправильно, Вы мне нравитесь, да и проливать кровь — не вариант. Интересно, как поступили бы в такой ситуации более опытные путешественники во времени? Хотя чёрт их знает, я ещё не встречал ни одного…

— Пу… путешественники во времени?! — пролепетал Юри, уже отчаявшись разбудить себя и вернуться в реальность — не помогали даже самые болезненные щипки.

— Да не кричите Вы, — прошипел Виктор, затравленно оглядываясь. — Здесь, конечно, шумно, но не настолько, чтобы орать о конфиденциальных вещах. Или Вы хотите, чтобы весь Париж узнал об этом?

— Но… почему тогда Вы рассказали об этом мне?

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Нет, я, конечно, мог бы сказать, что я далёкий потомок, просто похожий на пра-пра-прадеда как две капли воды, или притвориться, что вообще не понимаю, о чём речь, или ещё как-нибудь выкрутиться. Большинство людей не задаёт вопросов и верит всему, что я сочиняю, но Вы, к сожалению, историк, а у историков есть одна противная черта — они чертовски пытливы и умеют критически мыслить. Вы бы всё равно нашли какую-нибудь несостыковку в моих словах, стали бы задавать неудобные вопросы, и я не знал бы, что делать… Так что проще сразу рассказать всю правду, а там уже думать по ситуации. Тем более, я уже говорил, что Вы мне нравитесь.

— У Вас уже бывали такие случаи, когда Вы, ну… открывались кому-то? — спросил Юри, отчего-то густо краснея.

— Нет, — Виктор улыбнулся. — Вы у меня первый в этом плане. Кстати, не желаете ещё бокал бургундского? Пожалуй, такое событие стоит обмыть…  
Юри не возражал.

***

— Я присматривался к этому дому неделю. Услышал краем уха, что здесь когда-то жил богатый коллекционер, который замуровал где-то в толще стены солонку Челлини, вторую во всём мире, чтобы её не обнаружили судебные приставы, и подумал, почему бы мне её не поискать? Даже не ради наживы, а ради любопытства, — Виктор был в прекрасном расположении духа и болтал, как ребёнок, обо всём на свете — в кои-то веки рядом с ним теперь был человек, которому он мог изливать душу, ничего не тая и ничего не опасаясь.

— Боюсь Вас разочаровать, — улыбнулся Юри, — но солонка давно найдена и находится в Лувре, а коллекционера звали… Вы и сами догадаетесь, верно?

— Виктор Никифоров?

— Бинго.

Они шли по вчерашнему маршруту, разговаривая обо всём на свете, и собранная по крупицам биография Виктора Никифорова теперь обрастала новыми невероятными подробностями, которые Юри бы точно не нашёл ни в одном архиве. Юри не знал, как ему с этими новыми сведениями поступить, не знал, выступит ли он с докладом о биографии Никифорова, как планировал раньше, или же его жизнь совершит крутой поворот, и он будет вынужден заниматься чем-нибудь другим, не менее увлекательным… Впрочем, если кардинальная смена рода занятий компенсировалась обществом живого, настоящего Виктора Никифорова, то, пожалуй, Юри вовсе не был против.

— Позвольте задать Вам провокационный вопрос, — Виктор хитро усмехнулся, и Юри вновь занервничал — от этого человека поистине можно было ожидать чего угодно. — Скажите, почему из всех исторических личностей на свете Вы вдруг заинтересовались именно мной?

Юри покраснел до кончиков ушей. Он и сам себе не мог ответить, почему, листая папки в фонде фотоматериалов, он вдруг остановился именно на этом небольшом, местами почерневшем от времени дагерротипе, почему он вдруг начал с маниакальным упорством искать информацию об этом человеке, с каждым новым документом, начиная с клиентской книги бывшего фотоателье «ТаймызЪ» в Астрахани и заканчивая описью коллекции картин лучших художников XIX века, всё больше убеждаясь, что его исследование действительно имеет смысл, что человек, привлекший его буквально по наитию, оказался гораздо более потрясающим, чем можно было вообразить.

— Наверное, потому же, почему Вы решили открыть мне правду сегодня, — неуверенно произнёс он, уже готовясь к тому, что Виктор сейчас поднимет его на смех. — Вы… просто мне очень понравились.

Виктор смеяться над ним вовсе не собирался. Он промолчал, лишь улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям, которые Юри, к сожалению, не мог угадать.

— Пришли, — он остановился у уже знакомого крыльца. «Hôtel Saint Petersbourg» — такую гостиницу Виктор мог выбрать разве что из чувства ностальгии, не иначе.

— Куда мы сейчас? — спросил Юри.

— На парковку. На самый нижний уровень.

Наверное, у Юри в какой-то момент просто отключило инстинкт самосохранения. Он слепо доверял Виктору, не думая, что Виктор мог бы на самом деле легко убить его, воспользовавшись его доверчивостью — Юри просто не хотелось верить в такие вещи. Рядом с Виктором было как-то совершенно спокойно, о потенциальной опасности даже думать не хотелось, хотя со стороны, наверное, всё это могло показаться безумием.  
Они спустились на нижний этаж парковки. В дальнем углу виднелись вделанные в бетонную стену куски ветхой, потемневшей от времени каменной кладки; Виктор юркнул в тесный, хоть и достаточно большой для взрослого человека зазор между камнями, жестом приказав Юри следовать за ним. Стена пахла сыростью и плесенью, а раскрошившиеся от времени камни путались в волосах, царапали плечи и затылок. Выбравшись наружу, Виктор отряхнулся сам, отряхнул Юри и, нашарив в карманах вполне современный фонарик, зажёг его.

Похоже, это были остатки то ли братского кладбища, то ли катакомб — повсюду, и под ногами, и вдоль стен валялись человеческие кости. Юри невольно поёжился — местечко было не из приятных, да и пахло здесь соответствующе — свежий воздух сюда не проникал, наверное, с галло-римских времён, и, к тому же, чувствовалось, что где-то недалеко протекала парижская канализация.

— Сюда, — скомандовал Виктор, освещая путь фонариком, и Юри послушно последовал за ним.

В углу, окружённое грудами костей, стояло что-то тёмное, напоминавшее небольшой домик, хотя Юри даже не представлял, кем надо быть, чтобы поселиться в таком месте. Виктор подобрался чуть поближе, направил в ту сторону фонарик — и Юри ахнул.

— ТАРДИС?!

Виктор чуть усмехнулся.

— Не совсем. Мне просто понравился сериал, вот я и решил замаскировать машину времени под другую машину времени. Эту мне доверил один учёный, англичанин, его должны были забрать в Бедлам, и он боялся, что её могут конфисковать представители власти и использовать как-нибудь совсем… неправильно. Конечно, она внутри не больше, чем снаружи, но, надеюсь, нам вдвоём будет в ней не слишком тесно.  
Он распахнул дверцу. Юри, словно завороженный, рассматривал торчавшие отовсюду железные детали, поблескивавшие при свете фонаря, и всё не верил, что это правда.

— Это… невероятно, — прошептал он, осторожно дотронувшись до деревянной двери.

— О, это только начало, — подмигнул ему Виктор. — Вы даже не представляете, сколько всего невероятного Вам сейчас предстоит увидеть… Забирайтесь, Юри Катсуки. Куда Вы хотите отправиться сегодня?


End file.
